Godric's Hollow
by Sharra O'Dark
Summary: Il était à genoux devant la tombe: sa tombe à lui. Sous cette terre fraîchement retournée gisait le corps de l'être aimé. Et il pleurait, il pleurait car c'était sa faute... Tout était sa faute. slash


Bon mesdames et mesdames, ce qui va suivre est ma première fic, je vous prierais d'être indulgent, et envers les fautes d'orthographes, et envers l'histoire... Bon de toute façon je comptes aussi sur vos reponses, pour pouvoir m'améliorer..(euh à un moment je suis pas sûre d'un sort, alors si vous voyez quelque chose de faux, dîtes le moi)Bonne lecture.

**_Godric's Hollow_**

Il était à genoux devant la tombe: sa tombe à lui. Sous cette terre fraîchement retournée gisait le corps de l'être aimé. Et il pleurait, il pleurait car c'était sa faute... Tout était sa faute.

Les yeux fermés, Harry pleurait la mort de son professeur des potions, Severus Rogue.

Les fines goutes qui tombaient se transformées en averse, mais il s'en fichait, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Lorsque Hermione arriva, il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté là, à genoux dans la terres qui s'était transformée en boue, à pleurer un amour perdu:

«-Harry, il faut y aller, tu vas attraper la mort...

-Je m'en fous!!!

-Harry viens, je... On ne peux plus rien faire... Harry, je t'en pris viens.

-Je veux être avec lui! Je veux le rejoindre! Je...je veux être dans ses bras...

-Harry...

-Tu m'entends? Seveerus enfant de chienne!!!Je te hais!!!! Pourquoi... tu m'as laissé? Tu avais promis. Je te hais... Je... te... hais... Je... t'aime»

Il s'effondra, frappant des poingts dans la boue, secoué de violents sangots. Hermione s'agenouilla, elle le prit dans ses bras mais il la repoussa:

«-J'ai pas besoin de toi! Je veux être avec lui, tu comprends?»

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry avait déjà transplaner.

Il arriva dans une maison délabrée, mais qui malgré tout, tenait encore debout. Lui se tenait dans ce qui avait du être la salle à manger. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_«Monsieur Potter?_

_-Quoi?_

_-«Oui Monsieur»_

_-Oui monsieur?_

_'Pouvez vous me donnez l'ingredient ultime de la Mandragora fillista?_

_-Euh...Ongles de rats?_

_-Des ongles de rats? Voyez vous ça.» _

Il arriva dans la salle de bain, se regardant dansun miroir brisé. Bon sang, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit... Ce n'était pas si compliqué «Severus, je t'aime» Quoi de plus simple? Mais il savait que Severus l'aurait repoussé. C'est à peine si il l'avait regardé. Les seuls mots gentils qui étaient jamais sortit de sa bouche étaient : «Albus m'a demandé de veiller sur vous... Et ce jusque la fin.»

Mais il était partit, et avait abandonné Harry

«-J'aurai du tout lui dire... Il aurait su»

Harry éclata en sanglots il baissa la tête, et porta ses mains à son visage:

_«-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor... Mr Potter apprendra à suivre mes cours._

-Mais je l'aurais fait... Severus, si je n'avais pas été tellement préocuper par tes yeux, par t'apprendre toi, par la manière de te le faire savoir»

Il releva la tête

_«Baissez vos yeux, monsieur Potter!»_

Harry baissa les yeux, et il le vit: le chemin vers Severus. Il s'abaissa, et ramassa la lame de rasoir rouillée.

«J'aurai eu la force de vivre... Avec ton amour»

Le froid de l'acier sur sa peau pâle. Sa blancheur, souille par le sang s'écoulant de ses poignets. Car il le rejoindrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_«Je ne prendrais pas cette responsabilité Albus, pas avec mon rôle._

_-Mais qui mieux que vous, peux le faire Severus? Allons, soyez resonnable._

_-Demandez à Minerva, à Remus, mais pas à moi._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je... J'ai mes raisons._

_-Severus, vous seul savez, êtes le seul à qui Voldemort se confie, raconte tout. Alors qui? Qui mieux que vous peut assurer sa sécurité?_

_-Très bien... Je vais le faire. Je prendrais soin de Harry._

_-Tu vois Harry, je t'avais bien dis que ton professeur accepterait_»

Il avait ouvert les yeux. Cette douleur... Il s'éffondra sur le sol.

_«Allons monsieur Potter, levez vous._

-Je... je n'ai pas la force

_-Potter! Je vous ai dis de vous levez!!_

_-Très bien_

_-Bon sang, mais que m'as t-il pris de vous acceptez._

_-Un excès de gentillesse peut-être?_

_-POTTER ! PEUT-ÊTRE VIVEZ VOUS CHEZ MOI, MAIS JE N'EN RESTE PAS MOINS VOTRE PROFESSEUR! LEVEZ VOUS!!_

_-Pourquoi? Vous n'etiez pas obligé!! Vous auriez pus me laisser crever! Moi, j'en demandais pas plus! Allons Severus, cela aurait été tellement plus facil pour une lâche comme vous!!!»_

_Severus giffla Harry._

Cette douleur, le souvenir de la main de l'homme claquant sur sa joue l'avait ramener à la vie.

Severus l'avait frappé, Severus le haïssait: la violence n'était jamais une preuve d'amour.

Harry avait ouvert les yeux:

«Se...Severus...

_-Oui?_

_-Je vais partir. Je sais que vous savez où se trouve Voldemort. Dîtes le moi. Personne ne me regrettera._

_-Je ne peux pas Harry._

_-Je vous en pris professeur Rogue, Severus, dîtes le moi. Je dois en finir, je dois le tuer._

_-Quelle prétention._

_-Je vous en pris._

_-..._

-Je vous en pris»

Il s'agitait, son sang avait formé une petit flaque autours de ses poignets.

_Severus lui avait tendu un morceau de papier, puis il était partit._

«Merci»

Il ferma les yeux, il sentait son pouls baisser, sa respiration s'ammenuiser, et la vie fuir son corps, en même temps que fuyait son son sur le carrelage.

Severus avait finit par lui donner ce qu'il voulait, Severus ne l'avait pas empêcher d'y aller. Il ne se souciait ni de sa vie, ni de sa mort.

Il se sentait mourir, mais une petit étincelle, un petit quelque chose l'empêcher de mourir:

«_Tiens, tiens, monsieur Potter s'est décidé à ne plus partir?_

_-Si, je finissais de me préparer. Severus, vous allez me manquer..._

_-Ha, ha, ha.»_

_Severus n'avait cessé de se moquer de lui_

_«Pourquoi avoir fait cette promesse à Dumbledor?_

_-Avez vous remarqué qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le choix._

_-Vous auriez put refuser..._

_-Et baisser dans son estime, au risuqe d eperdre la place qu'il m'accorde? Potter me croyez vous si bête?_

_-Non... Bon je... Adieu Severus_

_-...»_

_Il l'avait laissé partir, et c'était mieux ainsi pensait-il._

Mais Severus était mort, et Harry voulait le rejoindre.

«C'est là que tout à commencer, c'est la que tout finira... »

Comment avait-il put trouver la force de dire ça à haute voix? Il souffrait tant, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir ses yeux. Sa tête roula sur le côté.

Hermione

«_Harry ne t'en vas pas._

_-Hermi' comment veux tu que je fasse? Je vis avec un homme qui ne me supporte pas. Et puis dans le fond, rien ne te diis que je vais trouver Voldemort._

_-Alors pourquoi y vas tu?_

_-Je dois tenter ma chance._

_-Ron... Ron à également tenté sa «chance», et il est mort!!! Je ne perdrais pas mon autre meilleur ami!_

_-Hermi' ma belle, je dois le faire»_

_Et il avait transplané._

Tou comme il avait transplanné après l'enterrement de Severus.

Il poussa un lon gemissement, comme si,

_un éclair l'avait frappé et il était à terre._

_«Allons petit Potter? Fatigué? Déjà?»_

_Un second éclair le frappa ;_

_«Si j'avai sus que vaincre Harry Potter était tache si facile, je m'y serait aventuré plus tôt. Allez Potter, supplie moi de te laisser en vie, comme ta chienne de mère l'a fait.»_

Un éclaire, pourqoi voyait-il des éclairs au travers de ses paupières? Il ne le savait pas, mais au dehors il pleuvait.

_Ses yeux fermés, il attendait la prochaine vague de douleur_

_«ENDOLOR_

_-PROTEGO!!»_

_Il avait surgit de nul part_

Harry ouvrit les yeux

_Severus était apparut:_

_«Que fais tu vieux fou? S'était écrié Voldemort_

_-Je choisit mon camps»_

_Un éclair rouge avit jaillit de qa baguette, Voldemort avait été heurté de plein foueut, et il avait pousser un hurlement;_

Harry hurlait lui aussi:

«SEVERUS NON!!!»

_Harry tenta de se relever, mais il souffrait tellement, qu'il ne put bouger. IL voyait l'ombre du corps de Severus se projetter sur lui, et lui fixait sa cape, qui volait de part les mouvements que faisait le professeur de potion, afin d'éviter qu'aucun sort ne touche son élève._

_«Vieux fou... Severus, comment ose tu te mesurer à moi!_

_-S'en est trop, Tom!_

_-ARGGH, NE M'APELLE PAS AINSI!!!_

_-Très bien, monsieur JEDUSOR, Severus avait esquissé une révérance._

_-SECTUMSEMPRA!!!!!!!!!!!»_

Harry sentait son sang couler, il 'en avait plu pour très longtemps

_«C'est bientôt finit Rogue, et tu regrettera de t'être dréssé contre ton maître_

_-Allez Severus, avait murmurer Harry, Je, J'ai confiance en vous»_

_Severus c'était alors arrêté, et un sort l'avait touché_

«NON SEVERUS!!!!»

_Les sorts avaient alors cessés des deux côtés, étrange calme avant la tempête._

_«Que fait on à présent Severus?_

_-Pourquoi..._

_-Allons, Severus... Mon enfant... J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Tu serais près à mourir? Pour Potter?_

_-Pour Harry, et POUR LE BIEN»_

Il était mort pour Harry, à cause de Harry.

_Deux aclairs avaient jaillit simultanément de chacunes des baguettes, deux éclairs verts?_

_Voldemort était tombé, et Severus également. Et Harry savait. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'était pleurer. Il se traîna près du corps de Severus, effleura ses lèvres, en pronnoncant ses mots, arrivés trop tard. Les larmes coulaient sur les jours de Harry, tombaient sur les yeux définitivement clos de Severus. Harry le soulva et transplana._

_Ce jour là, il l'avait emmenné dans un lieu: GODRIC'S HOLLOW. Sa maison, la maison de ses parents._

_Peu de temps après, Rémus, Hermione et les autres de l'ordre étaient apparut. Rémus avait ramassé Harry.., Les larmes d'Hermione, les bras de Nymphadora mumurant:_

«C'est finit»

Rémus se releva, et Hermione éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Arthur. Et aors qu'il transplannait pour ramener Hermione au 12 Square Grimmault et annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, Nymphadora laissa tomber un morceau de papier.

Le vent qui s'engouffrait alors, par les vitres brisées poussa le papier à l'endroit ou le sang de Harry avait formé une tache, le vent forca bout de papier à s'ouvrir, et s'impregnant du sang de Harry, celui ci dévoila ses tresors, une fine écriture, ressemblantde loin à des pattes de mouches: On y lisait

_Harry._

_Jamais sans doute, tu ne liras cette lettre, jamais sans doute, je n'oserais te la donner, mais je délivre malgré tout mon coeur sur le papier._

_D'abbord, je dois m'excuser... Pour tout... Tout semble si confut. Mais tu sais, si je ne voulais pas te voir ici, chez moi... C'était égoïste... Je ne voulais pas supporter de te voir là, chaque matin, chaque soir, sans jamais te toucher, t'embrasser, ou même pouvoir t'aimer._

_Cette lettre ne changera rien à rien, mais je... n'arriverai jamais à te dire ces mots Harry Potter... Ces mots qui me déchient le coeur et l'âme._

_Harry je te demande pardon pour ce silence, pour ses mots qui mourront avec moi._

_A cet amour, que je ne peux te reveler..._

_...Je verse ses larmes._

_«Je t'aime Severus», avait finit par dire Harry sur_

son corps froid. La pluie au dehors. Le Survivant n'était plus, et lorsque Rémus revînt, le coprs de Harry avait disparut. Au sol, une feuille, qui avait été blanche, rougit par le sang, sans rien écrit dessus.

Remus afficha un sourir douloureux, une larmes coula sur sa joue et il partit.

Dehors, la pluie venait de cesser. Quelque part, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, une âme au dessus d'un cimetierre moldus avait cessé de monter. Elle avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose à attendre.

Elle resta alors, jusqu'ace qu'une autre âme vienne la retrouver. Les mots n'éxistait plus, mais les larmes si, et les âmes pleurèrent de tristesse de s'être perdues, de joies de s'être retrouvée, et montèrent das le ciel, ne faisant plus qu'une seule et même antitée.

Au dessous, dans l'llée du cimetierre, une tombe venait de disparaître.

_A cet amour jamais révélé, ces âme ne pleurèrent plus, car ses mots jamais pronnoncés avait trouvés leur sources au près des étoiles, leurs sens au creux de deux âmes en peine, perdues, pour se retrouver._

_...So? review ... or not..._


End file.
